Entering the Game of Thrones World
by mjennyc
Summary: It's basically about the reader. Or in this case Clara entering this amazing world. To discover her courage and find the strength she knows that is in her. Trying to change the fate of her beloved characters isn't as easy as she thought it would be, but she's going to fight like hell to save them. Please have pity, this is a first draft and very very rough.
1. Prologue

prologue

"As she looked up at the sky, she daydreamed of life and love. Of the adventures she reads in books and watches on TV. As she finally put the worn bookmark back in between two of the many well-worn pages of her favorite book "Game of Thrones." A wish fell from her plump pink lips, "If only I could be there with you, I could prevent all of the awful things from happening to you." Unknown to her the God's were quickly and secretly answering her prayerful wish./p  
"She sighed with disappointed, "Such things are impossible, you are just a simple girl with an extremely dull and adventure less life. Things will not change no matter how much you wish for them too."She slowly drifted into a deep sleep, with a single tear resting gently on her flawed skin. This girl, Clara, though she prefers to be called Mike. An alternative name given to her by one of the most influential person to come into her life. Is quite an ordinary young women, still a maiden at the age of 19. A choice she is quite proud of though the time she was born into, has been known to be quite promiscuous. She is a height of five foot four, slender is what she is not. Mike has a body of a women with a chest quite large, and a belly which is flat compared. Yet she is still wider than she preferred. Her hair is that of medium length. A shimmering auburn, a bright red, not of natural color, she tries to change her self and seem more interesting. Her face is a round shape, plump, yet beautiful. A brown birth mark in the shape of a tear has been placed by her left deep blue eye. Her skinned has blemishes like every other natural person.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Mike awoke with a jerk. Eyes with wonder and worry. I must still be dreaming. As she looked around at her unknown surroundings. Ugly stone walls surrounded her. She layed in straw, dirt, and other smelly things which she didn't let her mind linger on about.  
"She looked down at her clothing, still in her purple, flannel, pajama bottoms and three times to large t-shirt. Thankful for her Doctor Who Tardis slippers, she began to stand in the filth which she has been lying in.  
"A boom of laughter and shouting of excitement suddenly erupted. "I have either been kidnapped and drugged, or am still dreaming." As she felt a wave of nausea. "oi! What are you doing in 'ere!" An angry voice shouted at her. Yet she gave no mind to, still figuring out what is happening, heaved over and ready to explode with vomit.  
"A sudden jerk on her arm arose her from her nauseated trance.  
""I said what are you doing in here?" The voice became somewhat sympathetic yet still irritated.  
"Mike then realized she fell asleep right after reading "Game of Thrones" again and is having another one of her favorite dreams. Although she has never awoken in what she assumes to be the stables.  
"I have lost my way, and demand to see the lord of this house. I am on my way to visit the Stark household. I am Lady Clara, House Smith." She curtsied with the grace of a princess, although no dress to hold she tried her best.  
"I am truly sorry to say that my house has had no previous warning of your arrival, or have heard of your House." With a low agitated yet gentle voice answered. "Shocked she looked up, and was met with deep brown eyes, almost black. A man dressed in wolf furs, dark hair and a slight beard was looking her over with curious confused eyes.

"Lord Stark!?" She half-yelled at him. "I am truly sorry for my unexpected arrival, and my clothing." Fear and excitement engulfed her. Her dreams have never had Ned Stark in them, with this great of detail. They have only consisted of the one her heart belongs too. Or to have anyone question why she was there. They always have known her house and her name.  
"It is I. Yet I have recolation of ever meeting you or anyone within the house Smith, forgive me but where do you come from and what are these strange clothes?" He looked simply puzzled and dazed in confusion.  
"Well... We haven't actually met before," bowing her head once more, "My apologizes for intruding on your house, my Raven must have been shot down. I come from the land farther north than eye can see, and clear across the seas in the land Called..." stammering not wanting to sound dumb saying the U.S.A because to many questions she wished to be answered would be asked, she simply said. "CavernStone." A place completely made up yet sounded pretty good.  
"CavernStone, eh? I have not heard of this region, or your form of speech."  
"Yes my Castle is quite far from this place, I have been traveling for almost a year to get her, I for sure thought that winter would come by the time I were to ger here. I sent my Raven as soon as I got to port, Which has been months past. I have been worried that you have not received my letter containing my information, for I have not gotten a response. As for my speech, I fear I must say that this is how every one in my region speaks, though I do find your way of speech is far more regal than mine."  
"Praying that he cannot see the fear in her eyes for the fear of catching her in a lie, she hopes he see's the fear of rejection. About ready to tear up he finally sighs and speaks calmly and gently.  
"I am terribly sorry for not receiving your letter, or have heard of your land or House. Yet you seem to have heard of mine. I will still need many questions to be answered. I hope you know that I am a man of honor and will keep my word once it is spoken. I will bring you to my feast tonight and introduce you to my family, the ones who are not traveling to town."  
Hearing him talk about his honor gave her a jolt of pain, knowing his fate in the far yet near future. "I wonder where I am in this timeline? Have the lanisters come to Winterfell yet? No, Ned would be gone and they wouldn't be in town, Ned would be upset and angry. But they must be coming soon, or at least the raven is on the way with the news about John Aaryn.  
"Excuse, I mean... Pardon me Lord Stark?" She started wearily. "Have you had news of Lord Aaryn or any news from King's landing?" Praying that the news have already gotten here so that she wouldn't mess up anything. Though in her heart she wanted to change everything.  
"No. Why would we hear anything from them?" He looked at her questioning her motives.  
"No reason, it's just that... Nevermind..." She wouldn't risk saying anything else.  
"Just following me to the dining hall." Giving her a look over, she could feel his judging eyes see her strange clothes. She must look ridiculous, she put her hands in her pockets while she looked around at the ground.  
"Yes Lord Stark. Let me just check if I have left anything." Hoping that her dream has provided her with her bag she fell asleep with on her window seal, she slowly turned around. To her surprise she saw her tan, army backpack. She already knew what she would find in it. Solar panel, gun, ammo, taser, pepper spray, two bottles of water, a knife, ear buds, and the books which have led to this dream. Feeling in her pockets she fingered her phone, pocket knife, and gum. Laughing at herself, she remembering when she packed that bag.  
"You're insane!" Her younger sister told her, "You're never going to need that."  
"Well I like to be prepared for everything," Mike shot back. Yet she knew her little sister was right. Though she wouldn't tell her that. "I'll unpack it tomorrow when I wake up" she thought to herself. But not knowing she wouldn't have a chance to. Not knowing that she will need it when she awoke.  
"Coming?" Lord Stark said impatiently.  
She knew he was a kind man, an honest man, but everyone has there limits and no one likes to wait very long.  
"Yes Lord Stark." She looked down humbly. She had no confidence in the real world, always the old one out, always to "big" or to shy to look anyone in the eyes.  
"Lady Clara, may I give you a hint at how to speak to your equals?" He said politely.  
"You may Sir." She looked up a little more. But sharply looked down as memories of her older brothers "help." "You're going to get fat" he told her, "You're fat" "No one loves girls who are not a size two" He told her. She always ran away to her room and cried. Not wanting him to see how much he hurt her. He would just call her more rude names and hurt her more.  
Tears welled up in her eyes but quickly blinked them away before Lord Stark could see them.  
"Look up when you speak so that they know you want to be heard, speak loudly and firmly so that you know they hear you. There is no point in speaking if you are not heard. Be brave child. You need to have confidence."  
He spoke kindly and gently, but firmly. She took his advice grateful that they were not harsh crude words.  
"Thank you" Is all she could manage, choked up by his kindness. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Entering the dinning hall, Clara could have passed out. The laughter, the talking came to a sudden halt when Lord Stark entered with her behind. Clara's cheeks flushed a bright red along with immediately looking to the ground. Feeling at least a hundred set of eyes look at her with harsh judgment.  
Looking down on her Ned softly spoke, "remember what I just told you?"  
Solmonly she nodded. With a deep breath she looked up. Looking around the dinning hall, faces with expressions of shock, disbelief and horror. But holding her own with a strong determination to prove to Lord Stark that she could hold her own. Clara held her chin up high and fought back the tears. The feeling to run and hide ran deep in her. Yet she did not give in.  
Lord Stark's booming voice suddenly unhinged the silence. "This is Lady Clara, of House Smith. Comes from Cavernstone. She is our guest and will be treated with the highest regards. Her dress is that of lands far from here. And I am to believe that you shall all treat her kindly and help her with our traditions."  
Blushing more deeply than she new was possible she continued following Ned to the main table, Clara could still feel some judgmental eyes on her. Yet most had continued their laughter and conversations.  
Finally reaching the table, Clara noticed that three of the chairs where empty and did not contain a place setting.  
"May I ask which members of your family have gone to town?" Clara said shyly.  
"My daughter Sansa, my wife Catylyn, my eldest son Rob, and Rikken my youngest. They should be back tonight." I will introduce you to them tomorrow. As of Arya, Bran, and Jon. I will introduce them to you shortly. When they hear we have a visitor they will come running."  
"Why are they not at dinner?"  
"They have been out in the fields all day, so they have become quite stricken with mud." Once again looking her up and down, "they are unpresentable, even for my standards, so they are taking baths. They shall soon be done and you will meet them."  
Her heart quickening with anticipation, she always admired Ayra. Her strength and quick wits. Strong willed and adventurous. Uncommon for women in this time. It was truly admirable. As for Bran... Well Clara never really cared for him at first. He was a child who became agitating and unwanted to her. But reading the books and continuing with his story she grew to love and admire him. She knows though, that the Bran which she knew from the last few books and the Bran she will meet now. Will most defiantly not be the strong, smart Bran, but the one who whines and climbs. As for Jon Snow. Jon Snow. Her first love. When she began the books. Jon freaken Snow was the one who held her heart. The bastard son of Ned Stark. Which Clara knew was bull crap. Bastard? Maybe. Ned's son? Most defintly not. He was and is to honorable to cheat on his wife. In truth Jon Snow is the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryn. Well this is what theory she believes in most. Makes the most sense and why Ned has never told Jon.  
Jon has the look of a Stark. Which Clara has always loved. Jon is perfection in Clara's mind. Yet that time has passed. She knew of the love with he has for another. Which will end very sadly, but he needs that women. He need her. Even though he is fiction she couldn't love him anymore. It felt wrong. Now she doesn't even believe he is fiction anymore. This felt real. Too real.  
"He is real" She thought hopefully. Heart skipping a beat. Yet he will most likely not even give her the time of day. He does not notice those kinds of things. He sees so many things. Yet this is one thing he will not want to see. She is not who he wants, if he wants anyone.  
"Lord Stark? May I ask of you a favor?"  
"Depends on the favor" He said jokingly. The atmosphere has driven him to a more joyful mood.  
"I fear that I have come to lose my luggage. I have no other clothes than the ones I arrived in. I cannot repay you right away, yet once the rest of my things come from CavernStone, I should be able to get you the amount you need."  
"Of course young one, I will have our seamstress create some gowns for you. How long do you plan on staying with us may I add?"  
"That would be very kind of you, could you also have her create an article of clothing which could be used in combat? Or combat training? I know it is much, but I am wishing to continue my training here. As for my stay. I plan to stay as long as I am welcome. Once my things have arrived I can start repaying you for all of your kindness." Clara took notice of how bold that sounded and became slightly prideful.  
"Now you are talking like a Lady. And That is a strange request, yet we will be able to see what we can do. Do you require a sword and a bow? Or a training master to help you? And as for repaying my house, there is no need."  
Taken aback she exclaims "Lord Stark I insist..." But slightly grateful, for she knows that no luggage is coming. Unless the Gods are generous again and give her this relief.  
Pouncing on the opportunity to stop the conversation short, Ned forcefully says, "I will not take no for an answer, we will not be taking your money, even if you stay here till you die. Winterfell welcomes you."  
Chapter 3  
The next day the raven arrived. The king was on his way with his party. This is what Clara was waiting for. He was coming. Finally she was going to meet him. See him.  
As for meeting Bran, Arya, and Jon last night. All was well, Arya asked so many questions about her clothing, and where she came from. Clara was happy to answer them. She loved Arya, just like she knew she would. Bran quickly came in and said a quick hello and that was it. She was happy he didn't stick around. As for Jon. Clara wanted to tell him of all the things she knew. Of his bloodline of his future. Yet she stayed silent. On those subjects. She found him as handsome and well mannered as she would have hoped. Through out the night she had to keep telling herself though he was single as a Pringle now, later he will be part of the Night's Watch, and will have fallin in love with Ygritte. And it's not like he was actually speaking to her regularly, he sat close by where she could sneak looks at him. But he was talking to his friends. And Arya


End file.
